Pacemaker leads represent the electrical link between the pulse generator and tissue such as heart tissue, which is to be excited and/or sensed. These pacemaker leads include single or multiconductors that are connected to an electrode in an electrode assembly at an intermediate portion or distal end of a lead. A connector is included at the proximal end to form the electrical connection with the pacemaker.
When leads with multiple conductors are involved, the conductors are individually, mechanically and electrically coupled with the pulse generator at a proximal end of the multiple conductors. The multiple conductors at the proximal end are electrically insulated from each other to prevent shorts and limit electrical leakage between conductors. However, conventional assemblies are bulky and are relatively large for multi-polar assemblies. Furthermore, conventional assemblies have manufacturing drawbacks, for example, the assembly process is difficult and time consuming for electrodes, and the assembly process results in potentially less reliable interconnects.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved electrode assembly that does not add to the overall diameter of the lead assembly.